


Waking Dream

by Yesuna



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Akechi Goro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26492512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yesuna/pseuds/Yesuna
Summary: Akechi’s display of jealousy is enough to affect Akira’s cognition of the detective in his dreams.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 9
Kudos: 215





	Waking Dream

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for not updating my other fic. akeshu gave me brain damage, bless

It was another weekday morning at the train station. Goro keeps his eyes on his phone’s clock. It was about time he would arrive, unless he overslept again. Right on schedule, Goro hears the footsteps of a familiar gait and he prepares a stunning smile as he turns to greet the owner.

“Oh, good morning,” The detective says charmingly, as Kurusu nods in response, yet uncharacteristically keeps his gaze on the ground. Interesting, what is he hiding now? Goro wonders. The detective approaches quickly to take a closer look at the quiet student, trying to get a hint at what had the boy so demure. “Kurusu-kun, is there something the matter-”

There’s a bruise on Kurusu’s neck. No, it’s a _kiss mark_. Goro could feel his hand involuntarily clenching.

“Ah, you have something-” Goro motions toward his neck, causing Kurusu to unsubtly slap his hand over his hickey.

“You should be more careful about things like that. I doubt rumors about trysts will improve your current record,” Goro’s pasted smile barely buffered his bitter words. Kurusu’s ears burn, not knowing where to look as the last person he wanted to know about his mark accused him of sleeping around.

“I-it’s not what you think,” Kurusu croaked, proving that the outside of his throat wasn’t the only thing that was abused last night. Goro refrains from biting through his lip.

“Oh, you don’t mind enlightening me then, do you? I care about you, Kurusu-kun. I wouldn’t want you to be swindled into doing something unsavory,” Goro hopes whatever expression on his face comes off as a smile rather than the snarl he wanted to curl it into. How vexing, feelings were. Goro wishes he could just shut them off like usual. He seems to lose his ability to do so when in situations involving Kurusu.

“It’s nothing like that, Akechi. I just happened to have a rough night with some bugs. The attic in LeBlanc isn’t well-insulated, y’know,” _What a horrid lie._ Akechi thinks, but from Kurusu’s determined face it was the story he was sticking with. Fine, it would be rude to pry any further, and Goro would rather inquire further in a more private setting than at the train station on the way to school. Kurusu was more likely to let his guard down in LeBlanc anyway, or at least more willing to clue Goro in on what he’s been doing in his boundless free time. 

“Well, don’t be a stranger, Kurusu-kun. I’ll be sure to drop by LeBlanc when I have time,” Goro politely acquiesces, waving as he finally leaves for the meeting he was ten minutes late for. He had a feeling he wasn’t going to focus much during it anyway.

Akira sighs in relief as the source of his desire and stress finally leaves him alone. He normally looks forward to getting a moment to chat with the detective, but lately…

Last night was a dream come true and a nightmare wrapped into one messy package. Akechi’s reaction showed that he had no clue as to what had occurred between them, or what had occurred to _Akira_ at least. Akira didn’t write off that his dream last night, much like he suspected Akechi to be, could be connected to the metaverse. His hickies and battered throat were undeniable proof, no matter how hard he tried to deny them as he analyzed them in the bathroom earlier that morning. No mere dream could cause such physical damage. 

The dream itself felt incredibly real in the moment, Akira didn’t know whether to be thankful for the amount of clarity he could recall it with. The sweet caresses over his limbs, the thick cock sliding down his throat, and demanding hand pulling at his hair helped him get off multiple times last night. The familiar red eyes that burned through him as he went down on the owner undeniably belonged to the detective. Akira had hoped he didn’t have to face his wet dream incarnate only hours after being brought off by his cognitive version, but that’s just how Akira’s luck likes to fuck him over. Much like how Akira would have liked for Dream Akechi to had done to him last night. Dream Akechi however, merely smiled after painting Akira’s face with thick ropes of cum, huskily promising him next time.

Real Akechi’s short yet assertive interrogation hinted at his jealousy toward Akira’s assumed rendezvous. Could he also have feelings for Akira? That severely complicated things, in terms of Phantom Thieves business, but Akira couldn’t help the pleasurable spark zipping through his body. The bitterness Akechi showed Akira at that moment hinted at his true nature, the one behind his benign public mask he showed strangers and paparazzi.

Akira comes back home to the cafe, missing out on meeting Akechi for the rest of the day. He felt varying degrees of guilt about his sexual dreams of the detective, but can anyone blame him? What else do you do when a cute, popular boy spouts philosophy at you as he shows off how ambidextrous he is on his days off? The phantom thieves business is also taking a bit of a toll on him. Morgana is great and all, but how is a healthy teenage boy supposed to find release these days without a bit of privacy? Morgana does give him some alone time when he and Akechi hang out, but Akira feels like he needs more guts before he even thinks about propositioning the latter. These dreams at this point are all he has. 

Akira flops into his bed, Morgana yowling as he bounces from the impact.

“What? Turning in already?”

Akira just groans in response. The only thing he’s really up for right now is getting off. Morgana gives a conceding meow.

“Alright, good night I guess.” 

Akira mutters a good night as he closes his eyes, heart and dick both hopeful for what’s coming next.

There’s two Akechis. One had a familiar, unassuming smile, while the other’s smile hinted at arrogance.

“Akechi? There are two of you?”

“Yes, how observant,” The latter remarks, lips curling into a subtle smirk. Akira’s cock jerks from the unexpected display. This Akechi’s personality was like an extrapolated version Akira caught a glimpse of at the train station. More sarcastic, with an edge of sadism and bluntness that came off as seductive. Akira was thoroughly seduced, more so than any marin karin he had the pleasure of being hit with.

“He couldn’t help but join us,” The other Akechi adds, walking up close to slide a hand under Akira’s chin. “You don’t mind, do you?”

“N-not at all.” _Way to not sound desperate._ Akechi giggles in response, bringing his lips to Akira’s burning ear.

“Now, I was wondering if you would like for us to continue where we last left off,” Akechi breathes, tickling Akira’s ear and sending an anticipatory shiver down his spine.

“God, please,” Nothing to lose, Akira supposes. Being able to get off as two Akechis fucked him? Akira had to be out of his mind to ever think to refuse.

The other Akechi, _Goro_ , his mind supplies, walked over to unabashedly squeeze Akira’s ass. Akira yelps out of surprise, his mind going blank from all the blood immediately rushing to his cock.

“Why am I not surprised? I took you as a slut the moment I saw you. Tell me, what are you willing to do just so you can have my cock down your throat?” Goro lets his teeth graze the outside of Akira’s ear, earning him a whorish moan. Fuck, fuck, Goro can reduce him to such a horny mess just from a few words and unanticipated expressions. Akira had only ever known Akechi as the polite, princely detective with some sort of secret. He never expected such degrading words to be uttered from his crush, yet he never felt more turned on.

“Come, Kurusu-kun, I want to make you feel good,” Akechi beguiles, motioning him to sit with him on the bed. Akechi takes a seat first, then sets his hands on Akira’s hips to guide him to sit in his lap, his back against Akechi’s chest. Goro watches intensely as Akechi slides Akira’s sweatpants and underwear down, putting his erect cock on full display. Akira tries to tone down his flush of embarrassment as his cock stands at attention. He looks too eager to get fucked, while Goro looks wholly unphased by the ordeal. Maybe Akira’s blatant thirst is a turnoff? No, with how attentive Goro was to his every move, he had to be somewhat invested. Besides, with how hard Akira could feel Akechi was against the curve of his ass, Goro couldn’t be that different. They were still the same person, right?

Akechi took Akira in hand, warm lube slicking his way. He must have grabbed some while Akira was busy staring back at Goro. Or maybe he just made some appear in the weird dreamscape they were occupying, not that Akira was complaining. Akira whimpered as Akechi skillfully massaged his leaking tip, his other hand reaching up to push his shirt out of the way of his nipples. Akira’s hips jump as he seeks more contact, Akechi’s hands feeling like heaven. He feels Akechi’s warm breath brush against him, his smiling lips resting against his temples.

“Just as sensitive as before. You’re so cute, Kurusu-kun,” Akechi murmurs, taking that moment to pinch a nipple, causing Akira to yelp in pleasure.

That’s when Goro approaches them. He knocks away Akechi’s hand to bend down and-

“Ah! Goro?!” Akira shouts without thinking, bringing his own hands up to thread them through the soft auburn hair.

“I don’t think I ever gave you permission to call me that, Akira,” Goro says smugly, taking the nipple he was sucking on between his teeth. He licks at the flesh, leaving it perky and red. Akira moans, rubbing his bare ass down against Akechi’s hard on. He needs this to go somewhere, _now_.

“You move like such a cockslut, do you really need to be fucked that badly?” Goro mouths against his chest, and Akira feels like he could cry.

“Akechi, please,” Akira takes the cheap way out and directs his plea to the nicer of the two. Akechi smiles pleasantly as he speeds up his movements. Akechi then breaches his asshole with lubed fingers, giving Akira some form of reprieve. Akira closes his eyes at the feeling, only to be assaulted by auditory evidence of their sex. The slick sounds of Akechi’s hands, along with the sucking kisses Goro gives to his nipples has Akira wanting to cover his own ears from the obscenity.

Goro suddenly pulls away, leaving Akira’s nipples twitchy and sloppy. He grabs the back of Akira’s head, yanking his face to his covered crotch.

“Well, then? Show me how desperate you are for it. Maybe you can convince one of us to fuck you,” Goro grins as he feels Akira panting against him. Akira flushes darkly in the face of Goro’s bold order, but it doesn’t stop him from heaving in a breath to catch a whiff of Goro’s musk. He tongues Goro’s zipper, then grasps it between his teeth to pull it down. Goro threads his fingers through Akira’s hair as his slacks drop, revealing his erection tenting in his black briefs. Akira somehow expected him to wear such underwear; so practical, yet shows off exactly what Akira wants to put his hands on. He mouths the outline of Goro’s head, tasting the salty precum as it leaks through.

“How adorable, Kurusu-kun. Do you want to come?” Akechi pumps his hand faster on Akira’s dick as he increases the number of fingers stretching out his entrance. Akira yelps as his hair is pulled back, Goro pulling his cock out for Akira to finally suck on properly. Just like how the pleasant facade Goro shows to the world belies his true nature, his lean frame gives false expectations of how thick and long his cock ends up being. Akira wants it in him immediately.

Akira’s eyes trace the veiny shaft, pausing as he watches a thick drop of precum accumulate at the tip. Akira brings his tongue to wipe over Goro’s plummy head. Goro hums in satisfaction, bringing his hand down from Akira’s tangled hair to his marked neck. His eyes then narrow, suddenly wrenching Akira’s head forward to swallow around the whole length of his cock. Akira doesn’t have time to even gasp as he feels all his senses be completely invaded.

“I can’t stand looking at that mark on your neck. Which one of your sniveling lackeys left this one on you, hm? You’re surrounded by pests vying for your attention every waking moment of your life, how many do you let touch you like this when I’m not around?” Goro sneers, seemingly unaffected by Akira choking on his dick.

“N-no one! No one else, only you, ahh!” Akira cries as Akechi starts rutting against him, Goro’s cock slipping just enough for him to respond.

“I didn’t say you could stop, slut,” Goro yanks Akira’s hair, pulling his mouth back onto his engorged cock. “Don’t think you can lie to me. I bet you’d jump on any cock big enough to fill that gaping hole of yours.”

“God, you’re too cute, Kurusu-kun. Does this mean I can fuck you now? I got you loose enough,” Akechi titters, dick out and brushing against Akira’s asscheeks. Both Akechis are on completely different wavelengths, this Akechi not even bothering to clarify that _he_ was the one responsible for leaving the hickey on Akira’s neck last night. Akira can’t keep up with them, let alone respond to either of them as he’s stimulated out of his mind.

Akira’s scream is muffled by the cock blocking his throat, Akechi giving him no warning as his asshole is invaded by thick warmth. He swallows reflexively, which was no help in getting more oxygen to his brain. The feeling of pleasure-pain intensifies as his ability to think is wiped away.

Akechi is kind enough to at least stay in place for Akira to adjust to his length. Goro takes Akira’s abused throat like it’s his personal cocksleeve, moving faster as Akira can only gurgle in response. 

Tears accumulate in Akira’s eyes as saliva drips from his stretched mouth. His throat tightens around the length penetrating it, pulling a moan from Goro. Akira knows his face is a mess, shame burning his ears yet causing his arousal to burn even more.

Akechi starts thrusting in, bringing up a hand to flick Akira’s perky nipples. His hand holding Akira’s leaking cock moves to grip his hip instead. Akira whines in distress, the sound rumbling around Goro’s cock and causing him to shiver in pleasure.

"Fuck, Akira," Goro hisses as cum gushes down Akira’s throat. Akira closes his eyes, doing his best to focus on swallowing down all of Goro’s load. Akira’s inexperience, as well as the sheer mass of cum, stop him from keeping a few trails from trickling out and escaping his mouth. His mouth hangs open as he pants, head drooping out of exhaustion. Akechi starts to speed up, taking advantage of Goro pulling out of Akira’s mouth. He rams in uncontrollably, not even bothering to aim for Akira’s prostate. Akira screams, opening his eyes to find Goro looking down at him smugly, like Akira’s finally getting what he deserves.

"Clean up your mess, you cumslut," Goro orders as he brings his wet dick back up to Akira’s dripping face. Akira obligingly sticks his tongue out, letting Goro wipe his cock clean on the slick muscle. Akira feels as though his brain could start leaking through his ears for all he cared. 

Akechi bends down to breathe against Akira’s ear. "Ohh, I-I'm close, Kurusu-kun. I can release inside of you, right? You’ve demonstrated how well you can take whatever we give you."

"Unhhh, I don't know! I just wanna cum!" Akira moans unthinkingly. Wrong answer. Akechi’s grip tightens on his hips as Goro’s expression turns icy.

"It’s a simple question, Kurusu. You can accept our cum or not cum at all tonight." Goro had reverted back to using his last name. Akira doesn’t like that one bit.

"I'm sorry, Akechi! I want your cum so badly! God, please, fuck me! Fill me up!" Akira beseeches, using what little bodily control he has left to help Akechi in thrusting into him. Akechi slithers his arms around his waist, bringing Akira’s hips down harshly.

“Ooh, Kurusu-kun! You’re clinging to me so well, I’m coming inside!” Akechi moans. Akira can’t stop his tongue from lolling out, thick heat filling him up. His vision whites out as Akechi thrusts in short and deep. He can feel Akechi twitching inside of him as ropes of cum lick against his prostate. Cum escapes from where they’re joined, puddling into Akechi’s lap. He doesn’t seem to mind, sighing pleasantly as his seed floods inside of Akira. Akechi easily lifts Akira’s boneless body, taking a closer look at Akira’s abused hole. He uses his thumbs to stretch the muscle apart, allowing for thick cum to drip out and roll down his thighs.

"Ahh, look how much you're leaking," Akechi giggles, then suddenly shoves Akira from his lap onto his back. Akira yelps, yet is too wrung out to resist. He gawks at Akechi, who grabs the back of Akira’s knees and pushes them up and back, putting his ass in full view and easily mountable from a kneeling position. Akira’s face blazes red.

"Akechi! What're you-no wait!"

"You aren't satisfied yet, are you? Besides, it's only fair if _he_ has a turn as well," Akechi gestures toward his other self as Goro stands close by, holding up his own rejuvenated arousal. Akechi has Akira's legs dangling in the air, asshole unable to clench around the cum dribbling down his back. Akechi has an unmistakably sadistic smile stretched across his face all the while. 

Akira finally realizes that his exposure to real Akechi’s jealousy must have warped both his cognitions of Akechi. One blatantly aggressive one, and a sadistic one who hides it behind a veneer of cutesy goodwill. Neither are choosing to hide their selfishness anymore. Despite Akira’s embarrassment at his exposed position, he's more turned on than ever.

"Stay with me, Akira, we're far from finished," Goro purrs, crawling onto the bed and grasping Akira’s legs like they’re an offering. He takes his time in rutting the head of his cock through the mess his other self made. Akira's leverage is gone, leaving him unable to thrust up like he wants to. Goro smiles at the other’s helplessness. "I can see that you like this position."

"Goro, c'mon," Akira’s cock twitches as Goro brushes against his hole once again, still not breaching him. What a fucking tease. Akira burns from the lack of relief. 

"Why don't you try begging? A slut like you can at least achieve that right?" Goro teases, swirling a finger into Akira’s loosened, sloppy hole. Akira moans desperately, he just wants to cum.

"Goro, please! Stir up my insides, mess me up so that I can't cum unless your cock is inside me. I want you all over me," Akira cries, watching as Goro’s expression twists from smug to...irritated?

"With how good you are at begging for cock, it's baffling how you expect me to believe that you'll be loyal to just me," Goro seethes, plunging his fingers in to curl them harshly against Akira's prostate. Akira yowls, vision once again whiting out, so close to orgasming. Goro is one step ahead of him, like always, and has a vice grip around Akira’s suffering erection.

 _What's up with Akechi? How fickle he is; angry if you fulfill his requests, angry if you don't._ Akira didn’t have time to think such things through, he had one goal in mind "Ah, hah! Ughk, no! I, unh, dreamt of you for so long. I fantasize about all the ways you'd take me. Goro, please, please, please, fuck, fuck me! Ahhhh!" Akira's back arcs as his toes curl, pleasure thrumming through him and warming him to his core. Goro's eyes widen in surprise as he watches Akira tremble in his hold.

"Hm, once again you surprise me. A dry orgasm, Akira? Is your body built to just turn me on?" Goro lets out a disbelieving laugh, hands back on Akira’s asscheeks to pull them apart. He lines up his throbbing cock with Akira's gaping hole. "Well I guess I can reward you with this."

Goro thrusts in hard, remorselessly, just like Akira had desired. He was surrounded by Goro and his cock, his to fuck and come inside of. Akechi still had Akira's legs secured against the bed, grinning at the obscene display the other two made.

"Well? Is it everything you hoped for?" Goro grunts, his rage-fueled movements stirring Akira up and forcing him to give his all into not passing out. It felt too good, it was too much, Goro felt so big and rubbed every part of him that he wanted caressed and more. Akira can barely hear the lewd sounds of fucking over the white noise buzzing in his head.

"Yes, yes, I love your dick so much! Nghh!" Akira squeals as Goro grinds down harshly, his toes curling from overstimulation. Goro's handsome face twists into a nasty smirk, his sights never leaving where his cock is being swallowed by Akira's hole. He runs a thumb around Akira's rim, collecting cum that frothed out from his thrusts and bringing it up to Akira's lips. Akira mindlessly opens his mouth, obediently accepting the digit to clean it off. The hands clamping his legs against the bed tighten incrementally, Akechi's breath quickening from behind him.

"God, I just want to put you in your place. Under me, pleading, whether for your life or for my dick." Goro growls, bottoming out and pressing Akira further into the mattress. Being treated so roughly and left without range of motion, Akira feels just like Goro’s fuck doll. A thought he’s starting to find incredibly appealing.

Akira whimpers as Goro speeds up, likely reaching his release yet again. Unlike when Akechi had fucked him, Goro deliberately aims for Akira’s prostate, turning Akira into a mindless mess. An act of consideration warped back around into sadistic territory. Goro has yet to turn his focus away from Akira’s abused, puffy hole, savoring the disgusting squelching noises that result from him pulling out. Akira felt affronted, if Goro could demand his attention, why couldn’t he?

“Goro, look at me, I want to see you fall apart too,” Akira moans, surprising both Goro and himself with how eloquent he still is. Goro finally tears his eyes away from the hole he’s fully occupied with abusing, eyes narrowing to stare directly into Akira’s soul.

“Still coherent? Color me impressed, Akira,” Goro goads, his thrusts becoming deeper and shorter as his gaze studies Akira’s face. Akira immediately becomes self-conscious of how much of a wreck he must look, tears running from glazed eyes with drool and cum smeared all over his face. He felt wrung out, pleasure reaching a buzzing high that could only end with him cumming and passing out soon after.

Akira writhes desperately as Goro bottoms out once again, piercing red eyes never leaving his as Goro catches every shifting microexpression passing on Akira’s face. 

“Beautiful,” Goro says under his breath, like he didn’t actually mean for the word to slip out. That’s all it takes for Akira’s back to arch, his cock splurting out what little cum he had left in him. Goro hisses as Akira’s hole convulses around him, hunching over Akira to clamp teeth over his neck, like he was trying to put his claim on him. Akira’s eyes roll back as Goro finally empties his large load inside of him. 

“Goro,” Akira whines, boneless as he watches Goro pull back to trace a hand over his stomach. He swears he could see a swollen bump from all the cum filling him out. He tries his best to collect his breath. “Please don’t pull out, don’t leave me.”

“I won’t,” Goro murmurs, keeping his cock buried deep as he leans over to bring his face in close. “You’re mine, Akira. Don’t forget that.”

“Yes, I’m yours, always,” Akira agrees wholeheartedly, watching as Goro’s lips approached his own. One of the few things they had yet to do was kiss, a desire he could feel growing strong enough to consume his whole being.

Just inches away from meeting, Goro pulls away to grin salaciously down at Akira. “Satisfy me again and this will be your next reward. It seems you’ll have to wake up soon. Until we meet again, Akira.”

"Bad dream?"

"Huh?" Akira startles, shifting out of his daze to catch Morgana staring at him suspiciously.

"You were moaning and moving a whole bunch. I had to move to the couch just to get some sleep."

“Sorry, Morgana, yeah it was,” Akira lies as smoothly as he can, throwing his covers off his overheated body.

 _Fuck._ Just from rolling over, Akira could feel warm wetness dripping from his ass, pooling in his underwear. He's _leaking_. Akechi’s cum was escaping his hole. Akira gets up and quickly thuds down the stairs, locking himself in the bathroom yet again. Deja vu much?

 _I'll have to visit the bathhouse before school_ he thinks to himself. Once he does his best to wipe the cum out of his ass and underwear, he glances up at himself in the mirror. _Shit_.

There was a ring of teeth around his renewed hickey. If it wasn't unsavory before, his kiss mark was downright scandalous now. He _had_ to find a way to cover this up.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry im illiterate, just in case it wasnt clear:  
> dream Akechi = detective prince persona  
> dream Goro = feral black mask persona
> 
> follow me on twitter for bad art @Yesuna2


End file.
